gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 325 - What Happens In Vegas
Ch. 324 - Love and Other Things Ch. 326 - Strange Happenings CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Under Pressure Travel to Queen Mary Garden Paradox Find 6 differences in Queen Mary Garden Paradox 2. Life is a Game Place 4 Rolling in Dough in the Garden 3. Smells like Trouble Travel to A Deal in Progress Find 12 hidden objects in A Deal in Progress 4. Veni Vidi Vici Have 3 Caesar’s Statue in the Garden Upgrade 1 Rolling in Dough to Level 2 5. Bad Company Return to Dallas Safe House Find 12 hidden objects in Dallas Safe House 6. More than a Feeling Travel to Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Warp 7. Private Conversation Travel to High Stakes Find 12 hidden objects in High Stakes 8. The Start of Something New Return to HMS Beagle Study Find 12 hidden objects in HMS Beagle Study 9. Bridge of Sighs Travel to Game Arcade Time Loop Match 12 details in Game Arcade Time Loop 10. Imperial Figures Upgrade 1 Caesar’s Statue to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Rolling in Dough to Level 3 11. When The Curtain Falls Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 325 scenes Have 1 Grand Casino and Hotel in the Garden 12. Complete the Construction Material Collect the Grand Lion Statue and place it in your Garden. 13. Gambling Den Upgrade 1 Grand Casino and Hotel to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Caesar’s Statue to Level 3 14. Betting Pavilion Upgrade 1 Grand Casino and Hotel to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Grand Casino and Hotel to Level 5 15. Build the New York Casino & Hotel Complete the New York Casino and Hotel Wonder 16. A Conjuror of Spells Upgrade the New York Casino and Hotel to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Queen Mary Garden Paradox Earn 2 stars in Queen Mary Garden Paradox! 3 Star A Deal in Progress Earn 3 stars in A Deal in Progress! 3 Star Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Warp! 3 Star High Stakes Earn 3 stars in High Stakes! 3 Star Game Arcade Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Game Arcade Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 325 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 325 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 325 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Under Pressure Ch.325/S.1 - Queen Mary Garden Paradox Hi Dearie! I just got in on a little bit of gossip and safe to say this time the information I have will come in handy. There I was minding my own business... you know finding items to decorate my garden... When I find this man snooping around! I immediately suspected him to be another of those time thieves! Turns out he was one and of course I'm not going to sit around while some guy raids my precious garden. Do you know how hard I work on maintaining it? I can't just let anybody come in and wreak havoc. So, I got mighty furious and caught him of-guard! If you want to know more sweetie, you gotta lend me a hand in fixing this twisted paradox! So, rather to my disappointment, the guy was too easy to break! Apparently, he works for the Hourglass Syndicate and he was given a mission to steal something that is very valuable to us. Well of course he wouldn't tell me what it was. And before I could work my charm, he slipped away from under my nose! Although! He did mention something about Vegas. Quest:Smells like Trouble Ch.325/S.2 - A Deal in Progress Another Time Thief? Are you sure, Lulu said Vegas? If the Time Thief was supposed to be here. I'm sure we can get a lead on Raymond's whereabouts. Why of course I'm fine! So I got shot? A bullet isn't going to bring me down! Wait just a second. Is that who I think it is? Yep... it's definitely Raymond! Stay undercover Agent We can't risk him seeing us. We need to approach this with caution. Did you hear that? I cannot believe we never saw this coming! It all makes sense now! The Hourglass Syndicate was set on the premise of our destruction - the Time Society! The Chronobots, Time Thieves, and Raymond are all part of this mystery organization! To think we could be naive enough to believe the Time Society was the stand-alone association! You say Eleanor has taken over as Team Lead? Well, we sure got some news for her! Quest:Bad Company Ch.208/S.4 - Dallas Safe House Hello Agent! What's the matter? Enrique said it was urgent! Eleanor! We have discovered something massive! The symbol on the Chronobot? Do you remember it? The Hourglass Syndicate? Yes, as a matter of fact I do! What about it? Turns out The Hourglass Syndicate is another time organization! But they clearly don't work on the same lines as the Time Society! Are you serious? How could I have missed this? How did you find this out? Ermm.. well we came across Raymond! WHAT? Where? And you just let him escape? Well I wouldn't be quick enough since the shooting incident! I'm still recovering! Which is why fellow Agent and I decided to play smart. We must think this through if we want to capture Raymond and end all of this for good! We must devise a solid plan! I shall call on a team meeting soon! Until then, please be on high alert! Quest:More than a Feeling Ch.325/S.3 - Jukebox Rock and Roll Time Warp Hey there Agent! I was looking for you! I have been thinking about all that has happened. I know I have been distant from everyone but it's only because I feel so confused. I still can't get my head around the fact that Raymond could possibly pull off such a stunt. From what I have seen and known of him, he was a man of honor. The Time Council was his life. To betray it this way? Something feels off. What? The Hourglass Syndicate? No. I have never heard of this organization. Does everyone suspect he's working for the Syndicate? Hmm. It seems likely! I have to look into this myself. I know the man who taught me all that I am today. I can't just forget all that. There is some good in him. I know. You must be thinking I'm a girl who likes to play with fire. Maybe I do. If that's what it will take for me to know the whole truth. Quest:Private Conversation Ch.325/S.4 - High Stakes Erm. I may have left out a teeny tiny piece of information! I trust Borgsworth and you will keep this a secret! Hey partner in crime! What's been going on? Fill me in! So, Raymond is a traitor who works for our enemy organization! I knew that symbol had more significance that we were lead on to believe. I'm not the least bit surprised. But it is funny that you would go hunting for Raymond when you can barely move around. Hey! I may be slow physically but I'm ever ready to jump into action for the sake of our society! Which is why you're here laying a bet? Feeling like a daredevil are we now? No silly Robo! I'm here because we are under cover. Raymond is still lurking around somewhere in Vegas. I saw Raymond exchange na chip for a bag full of money! Which is the teeny tiny piece of information I conveniently missed out! But why wouldn't you briing such a thing to anybody's notice? I have reason to believe that chip was stolen from among our midst! Until I confirm that for sure, I can't go around assuming facts. Give me some time, Agent! I will look into this as soon as I can! Until then, it's better if we all remain aware of our surroundings. Quest:The Start of Something New Ch.148/S.3 - HMS Beagle Study Hello Agent! I have been churning out experiments on the tesseract! From what I have worked on so far, one thing is quite clear! With a tesseract, we know for sure now that a straight line is not the shortest distance between two points. In the sense that, a tesseract creates a sort a loop which allows a traveler to jump from one coordinate to the other. Which also saves precious time. But unlike a Time Machine, one cannot record and track their journeys. This is a great find Agent. You have no idea how many realms of possible explorations this has opened us to. If treated the right way, we can use this to our advantage. It could also prove useful in our search for Raymond. I will have to speak to Eleanor regarding the implementation of a tesseract in our Time Society tech. Say, have you seen Tessa around? I wonder how she's doing! Quest:Bridge of Sighs Ch.325/S.5 - Game Arcade Time Loop I just spoke to Megan! I can't believe so much happened and I wasn't even informed? Raymond has gone missing and Eleanor has taken over his role as the Team Lead? You're telling me the Hourglass Syndicate is behind all this? So many years in this like of work and there wasn't a mention of this new society! Many things make sense now. Do you think it was Raymond who instructed that Time Thief from earlier to raid my garden? Keep that thought on hold. A rather nasty time loop has triggered. I don't think I can handle this myself. Good job Agent! You're well equipped in matters relating to time! There is still the matter of the missing backstabber! I hope we find him soon. My dear Richard was right after all. This society was damned the minute Raymond walked through its doors.